The Friends of Magic in Witchcraft
The Friends of Magic in Witchcraft is the fourth episode in Time Travellers and is the first part of two episodes. Plot The team find a rouge rupture in the Time Vortex that lets them travel into a magical universe that seems to be every teenager or 31 year olds wild fetish, the land of Equestia. Transcript *(Night falls on Equestia, the ponies are in the sleep status as in the kingdom. Whilst in the quarters of the castle of Equestia, a psycho in the prisons starts calling out.) *Psycho Pony: He's coming! Oh, he's a coming!!! *(In the pony's eyes, a glimpse of the Doctor is seen as the first five seconds of the title theme sounds before the titles show as after them, The Doctor; SpongeBob and Richard are sitting patiently in the Tardis.) *Richard: Why do we need to wait? *Doctor: It's charging. *SpongeBob: In space? *Doctor: Yes. *(The Tardis then gets trapped and starts to move and scrape through a unknown time rift that they have found, the Doctor; SpongeBob and Richard try their hardest to grab a hold onto the Tardis console as they can.) *SpongeBob: What the hell, did you do...? *Doctor: I don't know, SpongeBob. We must have discovered a rouge time rift somewhere. *Richard: A rouge time rift? How come a time rift be rouge? *Doctor: Well, by putting us in a undiscovered universe or undiscovered place. *(The Tardis then finally stops while the Doctor runs out. He then walks outside of the machine, it's a forest with a crowd full of trees.) *Doctor (whispering): Now, why would the Tardis even send us here, then. *(The rest of the crew walk out, surprised to see a cartoon pony in front of them.) *Richard: Excuse me sir, have you seen the Doctor? He's got a brown coat with trainers on. *(The pony in front of them turns around to see two other ponies, one a sort of grey colour and the other in a yellow-ish colour.) *Richard: No sir, I am really asking. *Doctor: It's me, Richard. We've gone to Equestia. *SpongeBob: Well, how do you then. *Doctor: I read it in a book once. Come on, let's find some people. *(They start to go keep on walking until the Doctor gets bored and starts running.) *SpongeBob: Now we're getting somewhere. *Richard: Well, we are always going somewhere, even if nothing to him or you is happening. *SpongeBob: The Doctor changes everyone, even if you don't know it. *(The town is near to halfway full and halfway empty of people that are walking about as the Doctor runs through and talks to an apple cart owner.) *Doctor: Hello, excuse me? Do you know of the dungeons? *Apple Cart Owner: Well, you kind of are asking one of the wrong people, but it may be in the castle. *Doctor: Cheers. *Apple Cart Owner: Would you like an apple? *Doctor: Sure. If it isn't poisoned. *Apple Cart Owner: I got you there, sir. *(The Doctor grabs something out of his pocket of his pinstripe coat and the cart owner gives him an apple, the Doctor runs away from the cart owner as the cart owner sees the payment which is a scrunched up note saying 'I O U, $1'. The Doctor ends up near the Equestian castle.) *Guard: Excuse me, sir. No unauthorized... *Doctor: I know. *(Shows them the psychic paper.) *Guard: Oh, I'm really sorry, sir. *(The Doctor walks closer in the castle and hears some whispering coming from the castle dungeons. He runs down as the stairs to dungeons as he grabs the sonic screwdriver to open the door to one of the prison cells.) *Doctor: What is your name? *Pyscho Pony: I... i... i've never known my true name. But, I know my true intentions. *Doctor: So, what are they? *Pyscho Pony: To destroy this world and the habitants on it! *(The jail crumbles as the Pyscho Pony grows in strength and size as the Doctor looks at the Pyscho Pony.) *Doctor: Damn. Category:Episodes Category:Time Travellers episodes Category:2015 Category:Time Travellers Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episode Category:Doctor Who Crossovers Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Ghastlyop Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Two-part episodes Category:Specials